All We Need You To Do is Try
by snappleapple518
Summary: Violet comes to terms with the command her parents gave her before they died, on the day of her almostwedding. R&R please!


_Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events, neither the book nor the movie (which this fic is more based on than the book. Though I do love the books dearly, it was easier to write this from the movies perspective.) I also do not own the song "I So Hate Consequences" by Relient K. I have edited slightly because there were some parts that didn't exactly fit in with the song. It's a great song, though. All of it._

Violet sat, paralyzed in fear as she stood on the stage, about to be wedded to her doom.

"Sign the paper." Count Olaf whispered to her, but Violet wasn't listening. She stood there, trembling, as she signed the paper with her left hand. She wasn't concerned about the marriage right now, though. It was her sister that she was concerned about. She looked up towards the tower, and though she couldn't see her she could imagine her sister dangling there, her eyes wide with fear. A small tear slipped out of her eye. She remembered what her parents had told her even when she was younger.

"Violet," they had said, "you are the oldest Baudelaire, and as the oldest, we trust you to always look out for your brother and sister. Don't let anything happen to them, Violet. Don't let anything happen to them."

She pursed her lips, stifling the sob, but even so a long shudder went through her body.

_**I got to get away  
Get away from all of my mistakes  
**_

**_So here I sit looking at the traffic lights  
The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites  
I want to run away I want to ditch my life  
cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night_**

_**  
**_

Until this day, she had not let them down very often. Sure, there were the times when she had accidently let Klaus fall and skin his knee, the time Sunny had choked on a toy… but none of those things could compare to this. For right at this moment her sister was hanging from a tower. A tower…

How could this have happened?

Another tear escaped her eye, and fell onto the piece of paper staring her in the face.

What would her parents have thought?

_**And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end  
And I so hate consequences, And running from you is what my best defense is**_

She'd let them down. She'd let them down terribly.

What would they think of her now? Their daughter, their sensible daughter, standing here about to be married to a maniac. Would they be proud that she was about to be married to a maniac just to save her sister?

She didn't know what they'd think.

And it scared her that they would never be there to tell her.

****She tried to block out the thoughts. That was how she had learned to deal with things. If she didn't know what to do there was one thing she could always do:

Run.

_**And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Cause I know that I let you down  
And I don't want to deal with that  
It just now hit me this is more than just a set back  
And when you spelled it out, well, I guess I didn't get**_

_**that  
And every trace of momentum is gone  
And this isn't turning out the way I want**_

**_  
_**Klaus was the one who had stayed up all night trying to save _her_. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was supposed to save him. If she couldn't stop her baby sister from being strung up in a tower like a bird, how was she supposed to stop anything?

Klaus seemed to know what to do.

Not her.

**_And he spent all last night  
Tearing down  
Every stoplight  
And stop sign in this town  
Now I think there might  
Be no way to stop me now_**

**_I'll get away despite  
The fact I'm so weighed down  
All of my escapes have been exhausted  
I thought I had a way but then I lost it  
And my resistance was once much stronger  
And I know I can't go on like this much longer_**

Then as she finished signing the document she heard a voice. Well, heard isn't so much the word for it. It was more a feeling that she had. A very strong feeling.

_We don't expect you to always succeed, my dear. All we need you to do is try._

And it was then that she realized that no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't ever going to be able to protect her brother and sister from everything. Her parents knew that.

All she had to do was try.

**_When I got tired of running from you  
I stopped right there to catch my breath  
There your words they caught my ears  
You said, I'll miss you.  
they watched me leave  
And in my heart I so believed   
The love you felt for me was mine  
The love I'd wished for all this time._**

**_And when the doors were closed  
I heard no I told so_**

**So, what'd you think? If you'd review it, I would be so happy. It's always nice to hear what people think of my writing- bad or good. Don't feel bad to tell me it stinks. Cause it might.**

**I wish the world was quiet here,**

**Snappleapple518  
**


End file.
